Bangtan Boys - Not Today
by Stilinscrey
Summary: This one-shot was written based on the Music Video of BTS - Not Today. Seoul is being controlled by a powerful drug cartel. A handful of young men decide to fight them back, and they are willing to destroy them once and for all, and they know one more thing: They won't give up fighting. Not Today. [With a bit of M/M; Jikook]


**February 20, 2017**

A bunch of young men and women are running up a mouintain to change the world – their world, at least. Almost all of them are wearing black clothing and Niqabs on their heads, except seven guys. They're their leaders, who wanted to end it all with a rebellion which grew bigger than they've expected. They call themselves the Bangtan Boys, because they want to shield Seoul and be its guardian angels. The boys wants to act as a bulletproof vest when they're together. That's why they're showing their faces, they want the people of Seoul to know who tried their best to save them. They don't know yet, but everyone will know these names: Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok and Kim Seokjin.

The road they're racing on is almost completely straight; it would easier to go faster if they weren't running up but down and if there wasn't any snow. It's only present in some spots, but if someone steps on one of those and falls over, it would be deadly under these circumstances. Their life can depend on tenths of a second. They are not allowed to have the luxury of making a mistake.

Jungkook is the first one in the line, he's running as fast as he can. He's very well aware of the stakes, so he lets go of thinking about the pain and tries to activate his sympathetic nervous system even more in favor of going faster without feeling like his lungs are about to burn up every bit of oxygen so he tries to think about someone he loves being hurt by the cartel. The boy hears a gunshot and his whole body tremble while he turns around to see which one of his friends – brothers – he lost. He can only hope it's not Jimin, his boyfriend, but he also feels bad because that's the first thought he has; Jungkook doesn't want to lose anyone else from the team either. The look of horror, total exhaustion and pain appears on his face.

 **February 19, 2017**

The clouds are thick on the sky but the sun finds its way to fight through it and shine in the windows of the abandoned parking lot. Today is a big day for Namjoon as well as for the whole team. They decided to fight against the drug cartel some months ago and they were planning everything up until this moment. One of them even got a friend who's good at hacking so they were able to talk on some safe servers to recruit people to fight. The team thought it's going to be like five or seven people joining them, but information and news got loose on the internet (also the Deep Web) so this way there are more than fifty young girls and guys who share the same value system as the Bangtan Boys. With a number like that there is a high possibility for them to win the fight, and Namjoon is more than happy for this. They were training the Army (and themselves) through these weeks and this is the final discussion before the plan comes in action.

Namjoon walks through the cold place, he can see his breath in the air. The sunrays make his face even more gorgeous and his hair the perfect kind of purple when he passes through the columns to get in the center, where the Armys are, theoretically. It gets darker as he gets farther and they're most likely wearing black with Niqabs as they discussed – this is for their own safety, if the cartel's men has been able to crack their servers, they wouldn't see their faces so the Army can escape easily if something goes wrong and this will be nothing but a distant nightmare. The leaders show their faces because they're not afraid of death – the loss of freedom is the worst punishment for them, and unfortunately that is the thing they have to deal with.

The drug cartel brought nothing in this part of the city but fear. Nobody is brave enough to leave their house at night because they're afraid. The people are afraid of getting shot, or getting kidnapped to take the cartels drugs into another country through their rectum – which is quite a valid thing to be afraid of. Men and women are afraid to wake up early to go to work, so some of them got fired from their jobs. Children are afraid to leave the house for school, and the Bangtan Boys wanted it to stop. They want to eradicate the drug cartel – or at least make them go away. They want to talk to the leaders of the cartel in the only language they understand. Violence.

Namjoon has been preparing his speech for a long time, he told every part of the plan to the Army; that they're going to use the power of surprise, they will attack their strongest people, find a way to get into the center and kill the leaders at all cost. It seems like the plan of a delusional and naïve young person, but BTS had to decide. And this plan was the closest to an actual plan. Attacking their headquarters is a big surprise, and while they gather themselves together, more than fifty people have stormed and taken them down. After he's done with the important information, some Army head upstairs on the roof where the rest of the Bangtans are on a lookout to make sure there's nobody around.

"All the underdogs in the world," Namjoon shouts at the top of his lungs. "A day may come, when we lose."

Some of the guys start booing and that's the exact reaction Namjoon was waiting for, a wide smirk appears on his face. "But it is not today," he continues. "Today we fight!" And with that, the Army start to cheer him which makes his smirk even bigger, if that's even humanly possible.

Meanwhile, the Army who were going to the roof found Jungkook alone in the middle. He sent the others to the four corners of the parking lot before, but they started to run back once they saw people approaching, thinking something was wrong.

"What's up?" Jimin asks, looking at Jungkook with a worried expression.

"Nothing. Calm down, Jiminnie, everything's okay. They just came to help." Jungkook's soothing voice made the other guys heart beat slower. Jimin wanted to thank the boy for that, but instead of words he just leaned in to kiss him. He's his boyfriend anyway, if anyone has any problems with that, they can simply fuck off.

"Did anything happen on your part?" Jungkook asks Jimin after their make-out session is over.

Jimin shakes his head as an answer when Hoseok arrives too.

"We're about to storm a house full of armed men and you are making out _now?!_ " He asks.

"Well, if you know another situation we can get into, I'm all ears," Jimin answers with a cocky laugh. "Also why should you Park Jimin when you can ride him?" After this joke Jungkook almost chokes on his own saliva. "This is the only occasion when I can kiss Kookie before saving his life from some smartass guard," He winks at Hoseok when he feels that someone slapped his butt.

"What?" Jungkook asks. "I'm going to be the one to save _your_ ass."

"Has everyone arrived?" Taehyung asks when he gets there as well.

"Seventy-four people," one of the Armys say. It's hard to know their name if they don't really have a face to show. "I think it's more than enough to make them weaker if not nonexistent, sir."

"That's right," Taehyung answers. "But don't 'sir' me, you're probably older than me. I'm just a guy with an idea and a face, but you're the force that comes from the shadow. And that's why we can't back out of this. We can't lose now, guys. Not tomorrow. Not Today." The ending kind of turns into a battle-cry which kind of makes everyone want to fight even more. Some of the guys and gals jump up, scream and throw their coats, jackets, sweaters into the air. Everything's good and everyone feels good up until the moment they hear a gunshot.

Everyone gets on the ground, there's panic, nobody knows what's happening but Jimin gets ahead of everything in time by shouting "Stay on the ground! They know we're here, we have to warn everyone. Crawl to the closest staircase, road, anything you find and. Get. Down."

Even he's surprised that he's handling the situation with such a clear state of mind. He looks around him quickly to make sure Jungkook is safe, he couldn't live if something had happened to the love of his life. The sun already went down, the sky is clear so the moonlight makes everything visible. After like two seconds which seemed like an eternity, he notices Jungkook. His heartbeat gets slower once again and he lets out a big sigh, Jungkook is safe. Now it's time to look for everybody else. Taehyung and Hoseok are also good, Jin is probably already down there with Yoongi, so they're safe well. Anger and pain dwells in his heart when he notices a guy on the ground, blood flowing from his body, which was screaming of excitement one moment ago, full of life. Full of will to live and be free, and the feeling he can't do anything for the boy pains Jimin. A lot.

"We have to change everything," Jimin says, his voice is hoarse. "If they knew we were meeting here, they'll know what we're about to do."

Jungkook nods, so they start crawling to the closest staircase when there's another gunshot splitting the air in two with its extremely loud sound. He's had enough of that shit and pulls out a gun from his belt. Nobody can even try to hurt Jimin or anyone he cares about. "Ready," he starts, nodding to the others to crawl away. He holds his gun in front of his body while he's weighing on his abdomen. He's insanely searching for the shooter and cracks a wide smile when he has him. "Aim," his finger grabs the trigger of the gun with a firm grasp while he stretches his hands as far as he can so the recoil won't hurt him, after that he fires the gun. "Fire."

During all this, Namjoon and the Army with him are lurking in the dark. They've heard the gunshots; they have no idea what really just happened but they do have their theories. The Army are standing in a straight line while Namjoon walks back and forth behind them, trying to figure out what happened and looking for a potential danger without going up on the rooftop. If it's a trap, he doesn't want to lose his men and, well, himself. He's still strongly hoping the others are fine, but unfortunately there is no time for emotions right now. He can let it all out once they're done but until then, nothing.

When he's about to overthink it all, they hear something from the stairs. He tells the Army to be ready for anything that's about to happen.

"There are two possible scenarios," he says. "It's either our friends and everything's going according to the plan, or it's the enemy. You know what you have to do. Kill as many as you can and try not to die. Until we're together, nothing really bad can happen here. Together we won't die."

He's barely finished talking as he sees the white cap of Hoseok, which somewhat calms him down. "They've taken someone down," he starts while they greet each other. "We can't let that happen again. We can not fail, our faith is entirely in each other and that's exactly what killed him. We can't be full of ourselves."

"We need a change of plans," Jimin says after Hoseok is done and he sees that Namjoon agrees with him on some level. "If they knew we're here, they've probably heard of what we want to do."

"I have an idea," Jungkook speaks up. "It's kind of a daring one, but the fallen Army deserves peace."

Jimin looks at him, he's never seen Jungkook like this. Determined, bloodthirsty, using his mind to think about something big. _He was cute up until now,_ he thinks to himself, _but what the actual fuck, he's the hottest human being right now_.

"Someone died because of them. Again," Jungkook continues. "This must stop, and we're going to need some really good hackers."

Everyone stands in a circle, and Jungkook is in the middle of it. Jimin can't take his eyes off the boy, like the thing that just happened some minutes ago made him want Jungkook so much. Being so confident and shooting someone who was a threat to everyone's life? That's just brave as fuck.

They listen to the youngest one like he was the wisest of them all, which is probably true in this moment.

"We need to make some great photos," he starts. The guys around him look at him with a really confused look. Can't blame them, why would you shoot some photos when you're about to shoot actual human beings? "After that we write a short article and leak it on some major newspapers' webpage. We are going to call them out to fight through the public, and we will go to a place where there's hardly anybody." He turns to Jimin. "Remember the place we went to picnic last year? The mountain and the perfect view?"

"You're talking about you or me?" Jimin asks.

"The landscape," Jungkook sighs, but he smiles after that. He just can't put up with Jimin's cuteness. "We will fight there tomorrow."

Jungkook shares every detail of his idea with the others and they straight up love it.

 **The Bangtan Boys:**

 **Together We Won't Die**

 **i. imgur hH5cniO. png**

Seoul, you are about to witness the biggest pay-off in recent history. We've hacked your major news websites in order to make it public: We, the Bangtan Boys and our loyal Army's are about to fight the Gyeongs. This drug cartel can no longer harass and endanger you, because tomorrow we will put an end to it. They have been killing innocent people, so we decided not to wait anymore and we have come out of the shadows. We will be waiting for them outside the city, near the mountain. If they've still got some balls and are not afraid to face some twenty-something year old people, they'll be there too.

"That should be enough," Jungkook says with a satisfied smile. "It's short but it gets straight to the point. What do you think?" He turns in his chair to see if the other six leaders agree with him, and they do. They all nod in agreement.

They call a hacker team to the table who got ready by bringing their laptops. Technology is their best weapon, of course they always bring something with them that can be useful.

"Put this on Chosun Ilbo, Kookmin Ilbo, even The Korea Times, everything," Jungkook gives out the order. "We have to make them see it everywhere, until the point they give in and come to the party. They won't take down any more Army's, we will win this time. The power of surprise may have been on their side, but we have something that's a lot better – we are going to annoy the living shit out of them with this article so they'll not be able to fully focus tomorrow. Don't forget, the stakes are high. It's our life in exchange of the life of innocents. I hope you're all completely clear with it. Not all of us is going to return. Now go, rest."

Jungkook sits down and buries his face in his palms. He knew that being the leader of a group would be hard, but after the incident he doesn't really believe in himself anymore. Everyone listened to him and went straight to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a hard day. Hardest one of their previous life, probably. But if everything's going to go how he planned, it will be alright.

He was sitting there for minutes like that, his back is aching, his abdomen is full of bruises from his stunt earlier.

"Are you alright?" A hand starts playing with the wrinkles on his shirt. "It was quite a long day, you have to rest too." Jungkook moves so the hand starts playing with his hair instead.

He looks straight in Jimin's eyes. "I can't. I won't be able to sleep, it's just… too much, Jimin. Why did we begin this in the first place?"

"Because we want to make a difference, Kookie. Don't forget, we agreed to risk everything so the people who live here can have a full life. And the guy that died today… we can't let anything like that happen ever again. Please come, sleep, you have to rest to bring out your full potential tomorrow. You know that you need a lot of sleep before big days, and what's a bigger day in our life than this?"

Jungkook tries to show Jimin this made him feel better with a smile, but he's not capable of it, so he speaks up instead. "Well, probably a weekend in the USA when we marry in a place like Las Vegas?"

Jimin cracks a smile and sits in Jungkook's lap so he can reach his lips without any big effort. "You're not fucking real," he kisses Jungkook while there's a big smile on both of their faces – now Jungkook was able to crack a smile too. "I hope we'll both live long enough to experience that. Am I selfish if I say that we deserve to be happy, Kookie?"

"No, not at all. Everyone deserves happiness. And I think we do too. We are about to do some horrible stuff tomorrow and both of us know it's not justifiable. We can't go to sleep saying 'nah they were evil', like okay they were, but they had families too. Just like the people they've killed before. I'm not sure we're ever going to be happy after taking away the life of a human being. That completely changes you."

Jimin thinks about the words his boyfriend just told him, and he agrees. "Then fuck happiness," he answers. "I just want you. That's more than enough for me."

The talk with Jimin made Jungkook a tiny bit calmer, so they get in a sleeping bag together – it's big enough for two small Korean guys.

 **February 20, 2017**

The early morning sun dyes the clouds – They appear somewhat pink when they arrive to the mountain. Seventy-three people with their seven leaders. They got there with two buses, both had some of the Bangtans on them. They were talking through the plan on the way there so everything will be completely in place if they do what they have to.

"What if they know what we're planning again?" One of the Army's is asking the real question.

"Then we're fucked," Yoongi answers in a calm tone. "If they know about this, they deserve to win. We thought about everything, calm down bud. We'll get through it with the minimum of collateral damage."

They walk in front of a big glass circle in the middle of nowhere. "They were shooting a movie here, and they left this here," someone explains. "Anyway, it's a good place to stay because the sunrays would mess up the eyes of any snipers. We've got lucky with this."

They gather together to form a triangle – that's needed because the middle would be quite persistent while the ones in the first can attack with full force and the ones in the back can prepare to get in the front. Now they wait.

And they wait.

And they wait.

And then a loud noise passes through the air. It's the voice of a man, probably their leader in a loudspeaker. "You have some balls, guys," he laughs. "But don't you think that this generation is just too naïve? You're slowing down my business and I can't be made fun of, boys. I just told you this so you know that killing every one of you is not a personal matter. It's just business."

And with that, the madness completely breaks loose. People in completely white clothing appear from everywhere; there's at least one hundred of them. The boys are completely hopeless, they haven't thought that a drug cartel like the Gyeongs would gather as many men. And probably all of them are well-trained in combat as well as with firearms.

Taehyung stands in the front of the triangle now so he's the one to speak up. "There might be a lot of them, but don't forget we're fighting for a cause they'll never understand." He pulls out a gun from his belt. That, and his bandana which makes him look quite unordinary, but it's still cool – like coolness has anything to do with fighting a powerful mob that was terrorizing a city for a long time, and the young people had to do something because the older ones were just sitting there in silence. Nah, it's not cool at all.

"Ready, aim, fire!" He shouts, and with that, he gave out the signal to everyone. Every one of the Bangtans and Army's pull out their guns and start shooting at the closest men in white. It wasn't a good choice to wear white today, blood is really visible on their clothing.

But that was everything they were able to do. Stand in a triangle and shoot, hoping they'll take as many of them as they can.

"Go, go, go!" Namjoon shouts, trying to dodge the bullets that come in his way. "There's still a lot of them, we're not gonna win! Run!"

Jungkook gets in the front instead of Taehyung, he thinks it's better that way – it was his plan, he should be the first one to die if they fuck up. He has to pay attention to every little detail, to every little thing he does. He starts to run and the others follow him. Some of the Army's were laying on the ground, dead, but they will get revenge. Somehow.

Jungkook remembers the place vividly after the date he had there with Jimin, so he starts to run towards the road on the mountain. They have to get on the top of it, and his idea won't be an idea anymore. It will be action.

He is the first one in the line, he's running as fast as he can. He feels the men in white closing in, so he runs even faster. There are some men in their way but they're taken care of, although the sound of gunshots behind him doesn't really help him in thinking either. Jungkook is very well aware of the fact their lives depend on the tenths of a second, so he's not allowed to have the luxury of making a mistake. He's running, and he's thinking about the final plan that will change everything. That will change the history of Today's Seoul.

Jimin and Taehyung, as well as the others are looking behind themselves sometimes to make sure they're slowly getting rid of the men in white, but that's not what happens.

The Gyeongs are following them, and they're getting closer and closer. They can't run fast enough, and they know that the end is near, but they don't want to tell that to Jungkook. They don't want to make him even more worried.

There's the sound of gunshots everywhere, but the last one made Jungkook tremble in his whole body. He turns around to see which of his friends got shot - they were the ones running right behind him. The look of horror, total exhaustion and pain appear on his face at the exact same time.

Jimin. The man he loves with all his heart lays there in the mud like some trash you throw away on the street when you don't need it anymore.

Taehyung. His best friend who he's been in a high school with, they were inseparable since day one.

The others. His friends. His brothers. The Army. Everyone. Everyone's on the ground but him, they're dead. And it's his fault.

He knows he killed them all. He killed his best friend, the love of his life, he killed everyone.

Why was he left alive? What do they want from him?

"Jeon Jungkook?" The leader asks, it's not a loudspeaker anymore. It's just him and Jungkook, and a lot of men in white. And a lot of dead bodies around them.

Jungkook is completely broken, he's still staring at the lifeless body of Jimin. He can't believe the man he wanted to marry died. He can't believe his best friend in the world, Taehyung, will not tell him any jokes anymore. He just can't comprehend it, it's unbelievable. He's broken, he can't even bare to look at the leader to see his face. He doesn't care.

"Talk to me, boy!" the leader shouts now. "Are you, or are you not Jeon Jungkook?"

Tears are streaming down the boys' face. He just lost his family, can't he have a moment of grief now? "Why won't you kill me too?" His voice is hoarse, barely audible. "What do you want from me?" He wants to shout but he can't. He sounds like the cry of a dying animal, his soul just shattered in a million pieces.

"First, let me introduce myself. My name is Mr. Gyeong. What we want from you is your hard work. We have been observing you for weeks and a guy like you would be good in our team. What do you say? Do you want to join, or do you want to share the fate of your little friends?" Mr. Gyeong asks Jungkook.

The young boy gets on his knees, he's crying like crazy, Mr. Gyeong gets bored of it soon and holds a gun to his head.

"Will you, or will you not join us?" He asks again, now with a pinch of aggression in his voice.

"No," Jungkook answers and wipes of his tears. He smiles widely, almost laughing like a maniac but he tries to hold it all in. "Not today."

And in that moment, every one of the _dead_ Bangtans and Army's wake up. Jungkook's performance, their bulletproof vests and a lot of artificial blood was able to help them complete their plan. "Ready, aim, fire!" Jungkook shouts from the top of his lungs once again.

In that moment everyone fires their guns without giving it a second thought. Jungkook's plan came in action, he outwitted one of the biggest drug cartels of the world and he was the one who's taken down its leader. He doesn't have a last word, he isn't given that chance. His victims were not given that either.

"That was one hell of a performance, Kookie," Jimin says after he gets out of the dirt. "Now look, how will I wear this again? I loved this jacket and this cute black sweater He hugs Jungkook tightly, knowing that even though all of it was just a play, the sight of his friends on the ground with blood all over them shook him on a high level. Jungkook puts his hands around Jimin's waist and kisses him.

"We did it," he says with a sigh of relief. "I can't belive we did it."

The other guys gather around them and all of them put their hands up and shout, sing, laugh, cry. Everyone is dealing with it in their own ways which is perfectly normal.

The Bangtan Boys embrace each other in a group hug and all of them start crying. Their plan worked, and the head of the Gyeongs was slayed down. They can't believe they won, that they outwitted them and they've freed Seoul from all of that.

And this is the story of them getting in the Korean history books. They sacrificed their innocence in order to give everyone else's back. The Army was helping them all along, and they were the fuel to this machine. Some died, but others lived. They made sure the Gyeongs were taken care of, and that's all they wanted to achieve in their lives. They died happy, and with honor. Everyone did their parts in the mission, and it's unbelievable to some people that this was done by a handful of young adults and many more followers. Namjoon's plan would've also worked, but Jungkook's plan was the ultimate plan: Getting them in a trap by making them believe they have won. When everything seems lost, make it seem even more lost, so the enemy will get over-confident and think they've won. That way they let their guards down, and like it happened, the leader will be brave enough to come out to the light. When they're there, act like you've lost everyone you loved, make even yourself believe it. And then let down the blade of the guillotine, destroy the enemy with one, big, final strike.

On that night, the Bangtans and the Army decided to let all the frustration out and talk through everything at the scene.

"You were really good," Taehyung pats Jungkook on his shoulder. "It was so cool, I swear, you should go and be an actor."

This makes Jungkook smile. "Oh, yeah? I was thinking of a Kpop group. We would call ourselves the Bangtan Boys."

"We would act like a shield for our fans, ey?" Jimin asks. "We'd be the shield, and they'd be our people who are there until the end. They would be our Army."


End file.
